This Feeling
by Viselle
Summary: Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dua kata. Aku menyukaimu.
Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **This Feeling**

by

 **Ann**

…

Main chara : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC).

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan Anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dua kata. Aku menyukaimu._

...

 _Tarik bibir ke atas (senyum)._

 _Tatap matanya._

 _Imutkan intonasi bicara._

 _Ramah._

Aku menatap ngeri empat tips yang kudapatkan setelah mengubek-ubek internet untuk mencari tips mendekati pemuda yang kusukai. Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang ribet, bahkan kadang melakukan tindakan bodoh. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini. Dengan bodohnya aku mencari tips untuk _pe-de-ka-te_ di internet, dan akhirnya malah dapat tips yang memalukan seperti itu.

Untuk bagian senyum sih tak masalah, aku memang suka tersenyum bahkan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal adalah keahlianku. Yang susah itu menatap mata Kagami. Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Jujur saja selama ini aku tidak pernah menatap matanya lebih dari dua detik. Badanku pasti langsung panas-dingin dan jantungku berdebar tak keruan ketika aku bertatapan dengannya. Lalu poin ketiga. Imut? Bagaimana melakukannya? Aku bukan Yui, sahabatku, yang bisa begitu imut bahkan tanpa melakukan apa pun. Aku ini Kaminari Fuko yang tomboy dan slengekan. Hanya Tuhan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubahku menjadi gadis imut dalam sekejap mata. Dan poin terakhir. Ramah. Yah, sepertinya ini tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan. Tetapi aku baru bisa melakukannya jika poin 2 dan 3 berhasil kulakukan.

Aku tertunduk lemas, kakiku melangkah gontai tanpa arah sehingga tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Kuucap permintaan maaf tanpa memandang orang yang kutabrak. Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, kudongakkan kepalaku. Wajahku seketika memerah saat mendapati siapa yang kutabrak.

Kagami berdiri tepat di depanku, alisnya menukik dengan pancaran mata penuh tanda tanya yang ditujukan kepadaku. Senyum, tatap, imut, dan ramahlah!

"Kaminari?"

Gagal total! Bahkan senyum tak mampu kumunculkan di wajahku. Sial! Sial! Siaaalll!

Dia menelengkan kepala, memandangku dengan mata merahnya yang terlihat bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Dengan kikuk, aku memutar tubuhku hendak berbalik dan kabur menuju kelas. Sayangnya, lenganku tertahan dan membuat tubuhku mundur selangkah.

"Kau melupakan ini." Kagami mengacungkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah muda.

 _Apa itu?_ Aku berusaha mengenali, tetapi tak satu pun hal di kepalaku yang membawa ingatan pada benda itu.

"Ayo!" Kagami menarik tanganku, membawaku entah ke mana. Aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar. Dia baru melepaskanku ketika kami berada di halaman samping gedung olahraga yang sepi.

"Untuk Kagami Taiga. Temui aku di halaman samping gedung olahraga jam istirahat makan siang ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dari Kaminari Fuko."

"Si-siapa yang membuat surat konyol itu?" pekikku tertahan. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menulis surat semacam itu untuk Kagami.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari pacarnya Kuroko dan seorang temannya, temanmu juga kurasa. Itu loh yang rambutnya panjang."

Ya, tentu saja ini pekerjaan mereka. Yui dan Yuki, kedua sahabatku. Siapa lagi yang berani membuat surat atas namaku selain mereka. Lihat saja, nanti mereka akan mendapat balasanku.

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang menulis surat ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya aku di sini," ujar Kagami. Ia beranjak pergi, tetapi baru selangkah ia kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku harus mengatakannya!" Tiba-tiba Kagami berseru. Aku mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak aman. Namun Kagami menarikku, menyentak tanganku sehingga aku terpaksa maju ke posisiku semula.

"Kaminari..." Kulihat wajah Kagami memerah, dan dia terlihat marah. "Aku ... aku..." Wajahnya semakin merah, dan ekspresinya terlihat begitu aneh.

"Kau—"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Aku terdiam selama tiga detik. Mataku tak bisa menjauh dari wajah pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat merona. Mata Kagami menjauh dari tatapanku, sepertinya hal ini begitu memalukan baginya. Tetapi ia menahan rasa malu itu demi menyampaikan perasaan sukanya.

Suka. Kagami Taiga menyukaiku. Seketika aku tersadar dan wajahku menjadi semerah Kagami. Rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat saking bahagianya.

"Kaminari?" Suara itu menyadarkanku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mataku terpaku pada manik Kagami, dia pun sama.

"Ada dua kata yang selalu ingin kukatakan padamu, Kagami-kun," aku memulai. Kagami menatapnya penuh antisipasi, seolah ia sedang menghadapi pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ , dan aku adalah lawan yang sedang membawa bola menuju ke ringnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Terdengar desahan keras darinya bersamaan dengan bahunya yang melemas. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata Kagami yang biasanya garang di lapangan basket bisa berwajah menggemaskan seperti ini. Dengan satu sentakan kutarik tangannya hingga wajah kami sejajar lalu kuhadiahi pipi kanannya dengan kecupan singkat. Dan dengan cepat wajah Kagami memerah kembali, bahkan tampaknya lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini. Dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Banjarmasin, 06 Maret 2016.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
